


Zesty Underwater Blowjob

by Nelumbo Nucifera (paliwali)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Prince Sidon - Freeform, Selectively Mute Link, Underwater, Underwater Blow Jobs, blowjob, handjob, lake reservoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paliwali/pseuds/Nelumbo%20Nucifera
Summary: Link and the Zora prince get a little frisky in the reservoir.





	Zesty Underwater Blowjob

Link leans back, taking in the vast view of the reservoir. He kicks his submerged feet, creating small splashes, and waves to the prince of the Zoras swimming several yards away.

"Link, watch this!" Sidon shouts, before leaping into the air and doing a fancy series of twists. He finishes with a large splash, raining water all over the dock and Link's bare body.

Link laughs, shaking out his pulled-back hair, and the prince flashes a sharp-toothed grin at him. "You liked it?" An eager nod from the Hylian boy. Sidon beams and dives down into the deep blue lake.

The young Hylian lays back on the dock, kicking his feet gently as he awaits his companion's resurface. After a while, he realizes something must be wrong and sits up, eyes alert. The reservoir is quiet. Too quiet. Sidon is nowhere to be seen and Link grows increasingly concerned.

Something lunges out of the hazy water, too fast to even see, and takes a firm hold of Link's ankle. He yelps in shock and attempts to wrench himself free, but without any hesitation it drags him off the dock, into the water, and several yards to the middle of the lake. Link manages to twist free of its grip and swims to the surface. He looks around warily, catching his breath.

Something swims past him, brushing against his leg, and he jerks away. Link feels the thing swimming in circles around him. It stops suddenly and slithers up his thigh, sending chills up his spine. It hooks into the waist of Link's underwear and pulls down swiftly, bringing the underwear with it. The mysterious being disappears and Link hears a loud splat from the dock. He turns toward it and sees the faint outline of what he is sure must be his soggy unders.

The Hylian lets out a sharp exhale as he feels a hand slide up the back of his thigh to his bottom, squeezing gently. He looks down at the dark water. A hand? It definitely feels like a hand. A second hand slides up his other thigh to rest on the other side of his bottom. The fingers are so long they extend partway up Link's toned back and over his hips. He cradles the hands in his own and entwines their fingers together. Scales and claws. He knows these hands.

"Sidon."

The Zora prince surfaces and immediately locks Link's lips in a passionate kiss. He pulls the Hylian's hips closer. Link feels his cock hardening. Something stiff knocks against his ankle and he strokes it with his toes. Sidon breaks away with a soft gasp.

His face grows more flushed the longer Link's toes rub him. Link grows harder with each of Sidon's soft gasps and moans. The Zora submerges a clawed hand and grasps Link's solid cock. He tightens his grip and the Hylian bucks his hips involuntarily. Link groans, but Sidon quickly stifles it, once more claiming his lips. The prince's unoccupied hand tangles its way into Link's hair and tugs his head back, exposing his bare neck. Sidon licks up the Hylian's neck and over his Adam's apple, radiating shivers throughout his body. Link moans quietly as Sidon kisses his way back down, then down his chest, stopping at each nipple to lick and tease before continuing. His free hand skims through the water over Link's trim stomach to his nethers, the rest of his body following suit.

Sidon grasps Link's hips firmly, tonguing the Hylian's erection. Link's hands find their way to the Zora's head and he clasps them around the prince's fin. The young Hylian presses the Zora prince against his nethers, his cock sliding over Sidon's extended tongue and plunging into his mouth to the hilt.

Sidon grunts at the unexpected gesture, but quickly follows the Hylian's lead and sucks at his cock with great enthusiasm. Link moans fervidly, digging his nails into the Zora's head. Sidon wraps one arm around his thighs, the other sinking through the murk to his throbbing cock. He lets loose a groan around Link as he grips his this erection with a clawed hand, stroking hard and fast. He works his tongue all the while, sucking along Link's shaft to the pace of his own strokes. Sidon releases Link's legs, bringing his now-free hand to cup the young Hylian's balls and squeezing them gently.

Link tightens his grip on the Zora, breathing heavily. "Sidon," he gasps. "I'm gonna..."

Sidon quickly surfaces, once again capturing Link's lips in a tender kiss. He releases Link several moments later, his trademark smirk plastered over his face. "Link... I want you to come in my mouth."

The seemingly simple request takes a few seconds to sink in. "You want me to..." he trails off, eyes widening as his entire visage flames up brighter than Death Mountain Crater.

Sidon grins even wider before plunging back into the watery abyss and once more enveloping Link's cock in his mouth, ravishing it from tip to back and back again.

Link's soft pleas become a cacophony of passion, growing ever louder as Sidon brings him to his peak. The Zora gives a final swirl of his tongue and Link releases himself in hot, salty spurts, his moment of ecstasy echoing off the cliffs around the lake.

Sidon swallows with ease, sucking every last drop of Link's load off of his softening cock. He surfaces, lips curling up at the corners. His claws lightly skim over the young Hylian's flushed cheek, tucking a strand of loose hair behind one pointed ear. Link hooks his hands behind the prince's neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss. His tongue dances with Sidon's, drinking in the Zora's sweet flavor mixed with that of his seed.

Sidon's other hand massages his aching erection. Link's toes find their way back to his tip, teasing and tickling. It's almost more than the Zora prince can take, and a last hard stroke delivers him to climax. Sidon's cock spews several streams of sticky semen in quick succession into the water around them. His intense orgasm causes him to break from Link's sweet lips, blissful cries resounding off the surrounding cliff sides.

Sidon's moans are so arousing that Link feels his cock starting to stiffen back up, but before he can consider doing anything about it, Sidon plants a delicate kiss on his cheek.

"That was fun," the Zora whispers into Link's ear, his voice soft and alluring. He caresses the young Hylian's rosy cheek, fingertips lingering over the spot where Sidon had kissed him seconds ago. Link leans into his touch and closes his eyes. Sidon smiles at the gesture and places another gentle kiss on Link's lush lips.

"Let's get out of here," Link murmurs against the Zora's cheek.

Sidon chuckles. "As you wish." He wraps an arm around Link's waist and swims for the dock. The two climb up, exhausted, and collapse together on the bed a few meters away, and they drift off to sleep wrapped in each other's warm embrace.


End file.
